


The Bet

by CabbageRose (orphan_account)



Series: Michael and Jeremy, Boyf riends [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Established safewords, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CabbageRose
Summary: "Well, if you can make me cum in, say, 30 minutes?" Jeremy nodded in conformation, so Michael continued. "If you make me cum in half an hour, you get whatever you want."





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Brain: So you need to finish that summer camp au
> 
> Me: how about I write porn
> 
> Brain: no
> 
> Me: how about I do it anyway

It was a bit surprising to Michael, seeing Jeremy sitting underneath his desk as he wrote on his laptop.

"Hey, Jere-bear, what's up?" Michael said pushing the chair back so he could see Jeremy properly.

Jeremy said nothing as he pulled the chair back to where it was, instead fiddling with the button on Michael's pants. When Michael realized what he was doing, he rose slightly to get his pants and underwear down.

"So, any reason in particular why you want to fuck right now?" Michael asked as Jeremy stroked his hardening penis.

Jeremy shook his head. "Nothing in particular, I just really wanted to blow you. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Jeremy fucking Heere if you leave me pantsless and with a hard-on while I try to do my work I'm going to eat your arms."

"Hot." Jeremy giggled, tentatively licking the head of Michael's cock. Michael let out a small hum of satisfaction, brushing Jeremy's cheek with his thumb.

"You know what would be hotter, baby boy? If we added a sort of _betting_ element to this." Michael said. Jeremy looked up at him.

"I'm listening," Jeremy said.

"Well, if you can make me cum in, say, 30 minutes?" Jeremy nodded in conformation, so Michael continued. "If you make me cum in half an hour, you get whatever you want."

"A dog." Jeremy said immediately. Michael blinked. 

"Jere-bear, are you sure? I mean, if you really want to, I guess, but like-" Michael was cut off by Jeremy speaking again.

"Michael, I have never been more sure of something in my life. I want a dog!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"This is just like the time you wanted to buy a fucking dragon." Michael muttered.

"Yeah, and we ended up buying—how many was it again, Michael?" Jeremy teased.

"Shut the fuck up." Michael said, and Jeremy giggled.

"Okay, so what if you win the bet?" Jeremy asked, smiling at Michael.

"I get you for the whole night. No distractions, nobody bothering us, just you and me. And possibly the toys you have in your closet." Michael said, smirking at Jeremy. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Jeremy asked, face red.

"Well, you're really bad at hiding them, and I've already seen how much of a slut you are for some of them, baby boy." Michael's voice lowered at the end, and Jeremy whimpered slightly. "Oh, and no touching yourself."

Jeremy thought for a moment. "Fine. When do we start?" Jeremy asked. Michael opened his mouth to speak, but a notification on his computer stopped him. Rich was calling Michael.

Michael smirked, "right now." Jeremy sputtered, "c'mon, baby boy, you can do it, right?"

Jeremy hesitantly nodded, but took Michael into his mouth as the call started up.

* * *

It had been twenty-five minutes, and Michael had yet to cum. There were times when he was close, but Rich did something that prevented it. He felt Jeremy almost completely pull off his cock, but then take all of him into his mouth. He choked a bit, and Rich noticed.

"Uh, Michael? You okay?" Rich asked, raising an eyebrow through the screen. Michael felt Jeremy's lips curve upward into a smile around his cock. _That little slut_ , he thought, _he's enjoying this_.

"Y-yep! Just fine!" Michael said as a particularly hard suck cause his voice to crack slightly. Rich smirked slightly.

"Riiight. You thure you're not thinking about your boyfriendth dick?" Rich wiggles his eyebrows and made jerking motions with his hand.

Hearing this, Jeremy moaned around Michael's cock. Michael thrust a hand into his hair, as to quiet him slightly.

"Nah man, if anything, I'm thinking about his ass. He's got that ass." Michael joked, keeping a tight grip on Jeremy's hair, who was still lapping at Michael's dick.

"Ohmygod _thank you_ for finally thaying it. That boy hath a great ath. No homo." Rich said. Michael laughed loudly, a sharp tug on Jeremy's hair saying 'don't moan'. Jeremy swallowed back a whimper but obeyed.

"It's a fantastic ass, right? It's so cute, and just really, really fuckable." Michael accentuated his point by dragging Jeremy's mouth up and down his length slowly, fucking his mouth with his cock. He felt Jeremy sigh, and had to stifle a groan from leaving his mouth.

"Fantastic. Compliment hith ath for me, okay?" Rich said jokingly. Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm getting uncomforatble with you objectifying my boyfriend." Jeremy swallowed around Michael's dick, nearly making him moan.

"Only his ass!" Rich said, "anywayth, I have my own to think about. Boyfriend, that is, not ass." Rich paused, thinking for a second. "Thpeaking of which, I should probably go, uh, take care of him. If you know what I mean," he gave Michael an exaggerated wink, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure, leave me to go fuck your boyfriend. Dick bag." Michael muttered, Rich smiling cheekily.

"I'm just kidding. It's fine, man. Go on, have fun. Use protection!" Michael added as Rich hung up.

Michael pulled Jeremy off his dick. Jeremy whimpered, looking up at Michael.

Michael looked at the time and smirked, "well, baby boy, I guess I win this bet, hmm?"

Jeremy looked down, blushing madly. "Y-yeah, I guess…"

"And you know what that means, don't you?" Michael asked, carding his fingers through Jeremy's hair.

"Yes…" Jeremy trailed off, not looking at Michael.

"Alright, baby boy. Go get yourself ready. Can you do that for me?" Michael asked, pulling Jeremy up and kissing him lightly.

Jeremy's face grew hot, "y-yes, Daddy." He replied in a small voice. Michael hummed in approval and got up.

"Good boy. You're not allowed to touch your dick, okay?" Michael told him, and Jeremy nodded.

Jeremy went to their room, removing his clothes before grabbing the lube. He noted that Michael hadn't come in with him as he poured a generous amount onto his hand. He moaned as he fingered himself, wondering what Michael could be doing.

As if right on cue, a low whistle came from the door and he looked over at it. Michael stood there in the doorway, giving Jeremy a once over before starting to take off his clothes.

Michael chuckled, petting Jeremy's hair.. "What pretty boy, Jere-bear. Did exactly what I told you to." Jeremy melted into the touch. "God, you really are a slut though, hmm? Even as I tell you how good you are, you're just thinking about how long until I fuck you, right?"

Michael got behind Jeremy, hand still petting his hair gently. "Colour, baby?" He asked softly.

"Green, Daddy," Jeremy whined, as Michael got behind him. "please, fuck me, let me cum, please!"

Jeremy almost came right then and there when Michael thrust into him and pulled his hair at the same time. The slow, gentle way he eased into Jeremy versus the sharp, hard tug to his hair made him feel like he was on fire.

"Daddy, touch my dick. I need to cum, please." Jeremy whimpered, tears rolling down his face slowly.

"Not so fast, baby boy. You said I could have you the whole night. Colour?" Michael slowed down, giving Jeremy time to breathe.

"Green, but I can't hold it! I need to cum!" Jeremy said, panting.

"Well… there is a way that we could continue and you wouldn't have to worry about cumming." Michael suggested.

Jeremy moaned at the thought. "Yes, please, whatever it is, let me have it, Daddy."

Michael pulled out, and Jeremy whimpered at the loss of contact. He grabbed something off the sidetable. "It's a cock ring. You can't cum when it's on, pretty much." Michael said briefly.

"Colour?" Michael asked again, to make sure Jeremy was on board with this.

"Green, please, Daddy, just fuck me!" He whined as Michael slipped it on him and made sure it was comfortable.

"Somebody's getting impatient, hmm?" Michael said, gripping Jeremy's hips and thrusting into him. Jeremy's arms gave out from under him and he buried his face into the mattress, moaning loudly. By what he could tell, Michael was close too.

"God, you're such a slut. You're so needy. I stop fucking you for a second and you're begging for my cock again." Michael growled. He pulled Jeremy up by his hair, causing him to cry out.

Michael picked up the pace, almost completely on top of Jeremy at this point. Jeremy screamed in pleasure as he felt Michael bite down on his shoulder to steady himself.

"D-daddy!" Jeremy cried, "please, let me cum. I wanna, please." Tears rolled down his face, and he felt Michael slow down enough to take off the ring.

"God, the shit I do for you, baby boy." Michael said, "so fucking needy." He stroked Jeremy's dick as he fucked him. Jeremy moaned loudly, rocking his hips to match Michael.

Jeremy felt Michael finish inside him, his own orgasm quickly following. Jeremy came quicker than they thought he would. His mind short-circuited, completely whiting out as he came.

Jeremy slowly came down from his high. He was snuggled up next to Michael who was murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. He felt tears on his face, so he guessed he was crying.

"You did such a good job today, Jere-bear," Michael said softly, "you were so open to trying the cock ring. Such a good boy." He whispered as he kissed Jeremy's cheek.

Jeremy preened under the praise, smiling happily and giving Michael a kiss. "Thank you, Daddy."

"I love you so much, baby boy." Michael said, kissing Jeremy on the lips.

They both pulled away gasping for breath. "Dragon?" Jeremy asked in a small voice as he got under the covers.

"Alright, darling. Which one?" Michael asked, going over to the closet where they put the stuffed dragons.

Jeremy thought for a moment. "All of them."

"Jeez, Jere, can't you just pick one?" Michael joked. Jeremy glared at him.

"No. I love them all equally, Daddy. They all need love." Jeremy said, crossing his arms and huffing. "And we need a dog," he added.

"Jere, no. We can't just get a dog. We'll need to get all the stuff to take care of it, and we need to take it on walks, and it's a lot of responsibility." Michael said, bringing back the dragons and lying down beside him.

"Dog dog dog, dog dog dog. I love dogs, I love dogs." Jeremy sang softly, hugging all the dragons to him.

Michael sighed, cuddling close to Jeremy. "Although it would be a lot of work, I think I'd like a dog."

"Yeah! Let's name it Pac-Man!" Jeremy said excitedly.

"The dog still isn't final, darling." Michael reminded him.

"C'mon Jere, we gotta clean up," Michael reminded. Jeremy shook his head and looked up at him.

"Baby boy, you know if you don't bathe you're going to get all gross." Michael chided. Jeremy shrugged, pouting slightly.

"Ugh okay fine. We'll shower first thing tomorrow." Michael said, giving in. Jeremy smiled, nodding at the arrangement.

He began to nod off, content with Michael. And his dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me out on tumblr!](https://cabbage-rose.tumblr.com)  
>  Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> SURPRISE BITCH IM NOT DEAD  
> Pop Quiz  
> Who knows how many dragons there are and what their names are?!  
>  ~~whaat of course I'm not just saying that because I can't remember their names... what kind of writer do u think I am~~


End file.
